


Winter In New York (Comic)

by Callmeisolde



Series: Matt and Nat Take New York [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeisolde/pseuds/Callmeisolde
Summary: "Winter 2009, the year of the Snowpocalypse. Matt's too proud to call a cab and Natasha's from Russia. Enough said. Maybe it's a coincidence, maybe it's fate. Time will tell."I tried my hand at comic art a while back, then learned so much it made my first WIP look like shit.I wanted to try my hand again. This time, doing it right. I started with thumbnails and I adapted my fanfic, Winter In New York, 2009 from my series, Matt and Nat Take New York. It's not perfect, but I'm pretty excited about it, and I'm pumped to share it with you.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter In New York, 2009](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808674) by [Callmeisolde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeisolde/pseuds/Callmeisolde). 



> PS. Please use a desktop to view properly and let me know if there are any sizing issues.

  



	2. Pages 2-3

  



	3. Pages 4-5

  



	4. Pages 6-7

  



	5. Pages 8-9

  



	6. Pages 8-9 FIN

  
  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out my comic, Winter in New York. To follow along with future endeavors and see some behind the scenes WIP's, check out my art blog: http://kjewellart.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please be kind if you comment (and as always, comments are love), I've been pouring my heart and soul into this for a month and a half. <3


End file.
